Hear the Call of Tears
by Cherry Blossom0994
Summary: She was nothing but a sick experiment. All the hurt and pain, but she finds light in her commarde and....enemy? NejiSaku NejiXSakura I don't own anything but the words of the story that I wrote. XD Rating has changed for certain purposes. Flames acctepted
1. Past and Present

Hear the Call of Tears

Chapter 1:

Past and Present

"Doctor we must leave now!!!" cried a younger version of Sakura from the lab door.

"Just one moment. I just need one more moment." said Doctor Sasuke from his computer. His dark hair covering those cold oxen eyes.

Sakura turned and looked past the lab door. Her long pink hair swung loosely around her waist as she looked down toward the security door.

She knew that the army was coming for her. She knew that they were going to kill Sasuke. That locked security door would not last for much longer. 'That door will not last much longer if we do not hurry out of this lab right now.' Sakura thought to herself as she turned her attention back to Sasuke. Tears started to fill in her bright green eyes. He was going to die and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sasuke hurry we must go now!!!!" Sakura cried. The tears in her eyes were falling down her cheeks as Sasuke turned his head slightly to look at the beautiful girl.

"Yes I am finished we can go." Sasuke said coolly as he shut down the computer.

Sakura then heard voices from outside of the security door. The tears in her eyes flowing down her cheeks faster now. They were going to kill him. They were going to take him away from her. They were going to take her away from all that she knew.

As the two scientist made their way out of the computer lab and out into the hallway they found themselves surrounded around by armed men. One of the men stepped out of the shadows with an evil smirk pasted on his pale lips.\par

" My,my,my what have we here? Sakura and her nerd trying to escape? I do not think so."

"Let us pass Orochimaru. We have nothing of value to you. The Light program is destroyed. Leave us be." Sasuke said stepping in front of Sakura who was too frightened to move a finger.

"Is that so? Well sorry to have burst your bubble but I am not here for the stupid Light program. I am here for Sakura. Come my dear and I shall not do your little friend any harm." Orochimaru said as the smirk on his face turned into a monstrous grin.

"Sakura shall go nowhere with you. Now leave us be for the last time." Sasuke said as Sakura began to walk forward. Sasuke snatched her forearm with inhuman speed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked a little hurt that Sakura would go willing with Orochimaru for his evil plans. Sakura broke Sasuke's death grip on her forearm as she descended towards Orochimaru once more.

"Do not interfere with the future Sasuke." Orochimaru smirked as Sakura closed in on his waiting hand. Sakura took his hand without thinking.

"Kill him." Orochimaru ordered once Sakura was standing by his side.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sakura cried.

Sakura woke up covered in a thick coat of sweat. Beads of sweat made their way down her forehead as she came up to put her feet on the cold wooden floor. It had been three years since Sasuke was killed. She now worked as an agent of the government of the Konoha.

Ever since Sasuke was killed, Sakura never thought to love any man ever again. She had loved Sasuke. They were close friends. She just wished she had had the chance of telling him how she felt. But now he was dead.

Sakura strode toward her mirror and looked into her bright green eyes that shimmered in the sunlight now seeping through the blinds of her bedroom. Sakura thought as she slowly opened thee blinds to her dark bedroom. As the light poured into her bedroom Sakura squinted at the brightness of the morning sun. Soon after becoming accustom to the light Sakura's senses sharpened as she felt a presence in her room.

Sakura turned and lounged at the black figure in her room. She heard a grunt of frustration before she was aware that the person she tackled to the ground was Naruto her partner in training.

"Don't do that Naruto. Jeez one of these I'm going to accidentally kill you." Sakura said as she climbed off of Naruto and held out her hand to him.

Naruto took her hand and she helped him to his feet. Naruto smiled his stupid grin and closed his blue eyes while throwing his arms behind his head.

"Well let's hope not." Naruto said still smiling as he poked Sakura's nose in a playfully manor.

Sakura giggled at him and he smiled at her. "Come on Blossom get dressed." Naruto said looking Sakura up and down. Her short shorts that she slept in were riding high on her thighs. And her black tank top was distracting him. "Unless you want to go to work like that." Naruto said.

"You're such a pervert." Sakura mumbled under her breath as she gracefully walked towards her closet where her normal army uniform was waiting for her. "And it's Sakura not Blossom. Nobody calls me Blossom anymore," Sakura said as she snatched the hanger with her uniform on it.

"All but Sasuke no??" Naruto asked. Once he asked he had wished he hadn't. Sakura walked up to him and socked him square in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER BRING 'HIM' UP EVER AGAIN!!? IS THAT CLEAR?!?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said picking himself up off the floor and walked to Sakura's bedroom door. "Sakua you need to move on from Sasuke. He is in the past this is the present." Naruto said as he made his way out of her bedroom and to his own.

"Jerk." Sakura scoffed.


	2. Moving On

Hear the Call of Tears

Chapter 2: Moving on

Sakura walked down the corridors of Lab 86 in her hospital gown. Her I.V was pulled out of her skin and there was a little red mark. But she could care less. "Sasuke-kun?" She whispered out loud.

A man in front of her turned his head when she called his name. "SASUKE!!" Sakura yelped and jumped into the man's awaiting arms.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered in her hair. "Oh my Blossom." He whispered again. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. Then his image started to fade away and Orochimaru's took his place.

"Oh Blossom." Orochimaru purred against Sakura's ear. His hands roamed down Sakura's back and one of his hands cupped her bottom. "Sasuke didn't know what he had till it was in front of him walking away. Oh Blossom." Orochimaru purred again.

Sakura felt sick with herself. She was letting this snake hug her, what was worse is that she let him grab her bottom. She wanted to push him away but something inside of her wanted this. As Orochimaru purred nice compliments in Sakura's ears she pulled her self closer to him. That's when she felt a pair of warm lips on hers.

"Ohhhhhh Sakura are you still awake?!?" A dumb folded Naruto asked as he watched Sakura space out for 15 minutes.

"Yeah I'm awake just a little tired. So anything new with Hinata?? When are you two going to marry??"

"Whoa whoa whoa Sakura!! We just started going-out!!" Naruto practically screamed.

"2 years doesn't count as 'just started to go-out' Naruto...baka." Sakura said giggling a bit.

"Oh yeah when are you going to get a boyfriend??? Seriously Sakura we've known each other a long time and you won't open up. What's holding you back??"

"I don't know."

"BULL SHIT!!! YOU DO KNOW..........Blossom." Naruto smirked

"Do you want to die before you lose your virginity??"

"N-no. I would like to live thank you."

"Stop with the questions."

Naruto sighed heavily. He really didn't understand her at all. 'I won't be around forever Sakura and you know that. I'm being replaced with Hinata's cousin yet you won't say anything about it. Are you that heartless??' Naruto thought as he turned back to the computer screen. He hated this. The always long silence between the two agents. He had always had feelings for her. Even in the beginning she was silent. Now she barely said more than two or three words. 'Sakura you know I've always-'

"I know what your think Naruto. Your thinking, 'Sakura you know I've always had feelings for you, yet I made sure I kept them hidden. I didn't want to be rejected by the most cold-hearted girl known to Konoha. You know I'm leaving tomorrow and being replaced. Yet you have not said a thing about it. Are you really that cold-hearted?' That's what you're thinking. Oh and to answer your question, no I'm not that cold-hearted," Sakura said with a smile on her pink lips.

Naruto stood there shocked. He was breathless. She had taken the words right out of his mouth. It was unbelievable. He just stared at her face which was luminated by the computer she was working at.

Sakura was pleased. Her mood had actually lightened up a bit now that she could tell Naruto was shocked. He was so easy to read.

"Naruto I know your leaving tomorrow to become TenTen's partner, I just want to say that I'll miss you. I mean it really upset me when I found out. But you know I've learned to get over things," Sakura said as she checked all the files to make sure she could leave for lunch. "Besides Naruto you need to learn to get control of those feelings. You're with Hinata, I think she would mind if you were still pinning after me like when we were 12," Sakura said coolly as she walked out of the computer room.


	3. Friend or Foe

Hear the Call of Tears

Chap three: Friend or Foe

'Darn you Naruto….you've been such a sweetheart ever since I met you but now our time to be with each other has come to an end. It's not fair that you have to leave me. You're my best friend, what am I gonna do when your not here?' Sakura thought to herself as she stared at the ceiling above her.

She tossed a kunai knife up at the picture. The picture was one of her worst nightmares. She hated this person. For all the things he did to her. Why did she ever let him have her? She gritted her teeth and threw the kunai one last time and it hit smack center of this person's forehead.

"I'll kill you someday Orochimaru……someday I will. You can count on it." Sakura said through clenched teeth. With that said she thought of her first and only love of her life. Sasuke. Would life be different if he were still here? Would she be like this?

"I still love him….." she whispered. She had not caught on that someone was in her room looking at her through pearl colored eyes. He long chocolate hair pulled into a low ponytail with the hair tie exactly two inches from the waist length hair. He smiled into the darkness as she got off of her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once the door was shut he took a peak at the picture.

"The rumors are true then. She was an experiment. How I wonder what he did to her?" he whispered in the dark. Then with a smirk he added, "I know your watching me. You don't have to hide yourself. I am your new partner-"

Sakura cut him off and said," Hyuuga Neji. I know. What are you doing in my room Hyuuga?" Sakura questioned from the door way of the bathroom.

The way the light hit her hair and shoulder made her look like an angel. Neji smiled, "Just trying to get to know my partner some. Is that such a crime now these days?" Neji was going to test these waters. He wanted to see how far he could push her until she snapped.

"I know that you're trying to test the waters. Lemme tell you. Their dark and cold. Do you want to go any further?" She said leaning against the frame of the door.

"Why no. I'm not scared of you Haruno. Let's get the straight right now. On a mission stay out of my way. When we're here in Konoha, don't talk to me. Oh and when we're at work, don't even think we're buddies got it." Neji stated with his attitude like he was oh so much better than her because he's a Hyuuga.

Sakura put on a cute smile and said, "oh I wouldn't think of such an act. I mean that is breaking the law right? The laws of the stuck-up, good for nothing, assholes, prick of Hyuuga's." Sakura said proud of the fact that she was not a Hyuuga. She was a Haruno and there was nothing that was going to stand in her way of killing a special S-class criminal.


	4. Authors Note XP

A/N:

CherryBlossom0994 here look I know I ain't the best story teller but I do love to read and write them. This is my first fanfic and so I try to keep it what the people want. So be nice to me ok…and play nice.


	5. She will be Mine

Hear the Call of Tears

Chap 3: What did you say?

A/N: It gets a little heated some where in the middle of this sorry if you don't like it.

Blossomheartxoxo: Thanks for the review and I will. I hope you like it.

Rosalind du Coudary: I don't know if the tension will. Maybe I'll build it up some and go from there. Thanks for the review you gave me some idea's on the story I can't thank you enough.

Me: Ok so your pretty lame for reviewing your own story but you know what ever.

STORY TIME!!! XD

"Dare to repeat that?" Asked a furious Neji Hyuuga. He starred Sakura down with his pearl eyes hoping she would crumble under his intense glare. He loved it when he was in charge. When he had control. But this girl had sparked something in him. She struck a cord.

"You heard me you pampered Hyuuga. You're nothing but a prick. All Hyuuga's that they are all so fabulous-"

Neji cut her off my pushing her onto the bed and pinning her. "Listen Haruno. I don't care what that bastard did to you but you will **NOT** talk to me that way do you understand?" He has both of her wrists pinned against either side of her head he was only mere inches from her but she did not crumble beneath his anger. Instead she rose to it and decided it was time to test him.

Sakura let the anger from her eyes disappear and replaced it with a fake lust. He saw this and only smirked. She grinded her hips against him and he moaned. "Getting excited are we?" Asked Sakura her voice dripping with thick lust.

Neji leaned down and crashed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. But just as he had he pulled away and let her go.

"Damn you. You Haruno's never change. Your tactics are all the same. You can get anything you want just by batting your eye lashes and filing your eyes with the fake lust. Ugh I'm out of here. I'll see-"

Neji looked back down at her and he saw it. The surprise. At first he thought it was because of him. I mean Neji was a gorgeous guy. Every girl wanted him. But then he caught her stare and looked at the doorway. Naruto was standing there with wide eyes.

"Naruto it's not what you think!!" Sakura tried to explain. She pushed Neji off her and ran to him. She threw her arms around his torso only to have herself pushed away.

"We broke up." Was all he said for a few minutes. He looked into teary emerald eyes. It was the first time he had seen her cry. "She said she thought it would be best if we saw other people. I thought you might want to talk. We needed to talk. But I see you've found yourself in the arms of a Hyuug-"

"No Naruto it's not what it looked like. I was testing him and….and things got out of control. Please let's go for dinner and we'll talk. Please."

Naruto was silent for a few minutes he looked from the crying girl in his arms to the Hyuuga. He gritted his teeth in anger not knowing what to think.

Neji watched the scene from the bed as Sakura threw herself upon this man. She would make a good collection to the ex's. He now decided she was going to be his. This girl with such vibrant eyes was going to be his.


	6. See ya Sucker

Hear the Call of Tears

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. The only thing I own is this story Heart the Call of Tears….It's story time so enjoy!!

She laid awake for an hour. Just looking up at that picture. The man who haunted her, her thoughts, her dreams, her every movement. She started to think of the events that took place earlier that day.

"_Sakura…" Naruto whispered in her ear. She shivered and the movement did not go unnoticed by the young man or the Hyuuga. She could hear the laughter in his chest before it broke free she punched Naruto in the stomach. _

"_Aw Naruto you jerk!! You had me worried that you were hurt!! I'm gonna kill you!!" Sakura said in an evil tone as she walked up to him. She placed her hands on his cheek and kissed his lips gently. She smiled and sashayed back to the bed where Neji was sitting._

"_Hyuuga." Sakura says not waiting for a response she sits on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_H-Haruno…What do you think your doing??" Neji stammered over his words. He could feel the hardness in his pants becoming more apparent to Sakura. He didn't get it. How was she able to do this to her._

"_I will see you in Tsunde's office tomorrow you have a nice night boys." Sakura said as she easily lead both men out of her room and out the door of her small apartment._

"Heheh….men…what pitiful creatures. They fall to their knees from a woman's power and beauty." Sakura said as she looked up at the picture remember more time with the man that haunted her. She remembered the last night she spent with the horrid man. The last thing she did for him.

"_Mmmm Blossom just like that baby..." Orochimaru moaned as Sakura took him deeper into his mouth. Her hard cold eyes locked on Orochimaru's snake like ones. This petite girl was able to bring him pleasure night after night after night. He was pleased with her and he planned to make her his on this very night night. "Ughh Blossom I'm going to..." He stopped to look down and found that she had stopped and was now standing in front of him. _

"_What do you think your doing I didn't say to stop?" He asked outraged. He didn't tell her to stop how dare she deify him._

_Sakura took a step back and watched as he started to wither in pain._

"_What the hell!! What did you to…to me Blossom?" Orochimaru asked in pain. His insides were burning and his cock…oh man his cock burned like hell._

"_I put a substance in my lips gloss before I came in here to give you a blowjob and have you take me. I'm not going to give you the name of the poison that was mixed but basically you're going to feel as if you're on fire for a little while. It'll subside in about 5 hours. I will kill you one way or another."_

_And with that she had fled the room. She ran into Kabuto and smiled. She batted her eye lashes and kissed him firmly. The poison still fresh on her lips. It took affect not long after. He withered in pain._

_Finally once on the outside. Outside in the moon's light. It was a full one. She smiled and ran towards the Leaf Village. She was going to enroll there. She was only twelve but she made a promising ninja. _

'Knock Knock'

Sakura looked at the time. It was a little bit past one a.m. Baffled she opened to find a very drunk Neji.

He leaned in and kissed her hard. "I hate you Sa-ku-ra." Her name rolled of his tongue and he pushed her onto the floor. He started to rip her clothes off.

"Neji stop!!" She whimpered. And he did. Neji looked into the emerald eyes. He got lost in them.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked as he kissed her neck and collar bone. Leaving marks. His marks.


	7. A Troublesome Night

Me: WHOOOOOO!!!! :3 Finally and update ^^

Neji continued his attack on her neck. His kisses were hot and wet against Sakura's skin.

NOOOOO!!!" Sakura screamed as she finally pushed him off and scampered into a conor crying. Tears fell from her eyes like rain. She held her head in her hands. Sakura's knees tucked up into her chest.

Neji still not aware of his actions crawled over to her. "You will be mine Haruno." He whispered in her ear. He grabbed her wrists and yanked them away from her. His lips crashed against her quivering ones. He kissed her brutally and hard.

"Mmmmmphhh" She whined against his lips. She very skillfully brought her leg up and kicked him hard in the chest. Neji fell onto his back. Scared and weak Sakura got up and ran past him only to have her ankle grabbed and fall. She looked back and there was drunk Neji Hyuuga with his iron grip on her ankle.

"You know running only excites a man." Neji growled.

Sakura looked ahead and saw the phone. It was right there. Within her reach. She flung her arm out to reach it only to be pulled back. "No," she whispered and tried desperately to reach the phone. Her fingers grazed it and it fell into her awaiting hand. She flipped it open and pressed 3. Naruto.

**RINNNNNNG**

**RINNNNNNG**

**RINNNNNNG**

**RINNNNNNG**

**RINNNNNNG**

**RINNNNNNG**

"Come on Naruto pick up." She growled.

"**Hi you've reached Naruto's phone. I'm not here at the moment so please leave you name and number I'll get back to you soon. Believe it!!"**

**Please leave you message after the beep.**

**BEEEEEP**

"No Naruto." She yelled.

Neji pulled harder on her ankle and the phone flung from her grasp. "I don't think so Haruno. Naruto ain't saving you this time." He growled and finished ripping open her shirt.

"NARUTO PLEASE HELP ME!!! NEJI'S GONE PHYCO. PLEASE NARUTO. HURRY!!!" Sakura screamed not knowing if Naruto would get her message in time.

'Kami please help me!!!' She said to herself as she laid there and let Neji ravish her.

"Naruto…….." she whispered desperately.

Just as she was about to give up hope someone kicked the door in and there stood Naruto and the boy gang, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Gaara.

"Whoa Neji." Kiba said looking at all the knocked down things and Sakura who was crying out for help.

"Get off of her!!!" Naruto cried as he pulled Neji off of Sakura. Of course Neji struggled.

"No lemme go. I want her!!! I WANT HER!!!!" Neji screamed the last part and struggled that much more against Naruto's hold until and forceful fist slammed into his cheek. Neji's head fell onto his shoulders and he blinked a few times.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru commented shaking his hand that had just punched the drunken Hyuuga.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked as he helped her to her feet. He caught her in his arms as she collapsed against him in a weakened state. Her cry of thanks to each of them squeezed at each young mans heart. They had felt guilty for not getting there sooner.

"Here." Gaara handed her a blanket to cover herself with. Sakura smiled a small smile of thanks and Kiba helped wrap it around her.

"You Choji help me take her to the bathroom so she can take a shower." Kiba commanded. Choji was on the other side of Sakura within a heartbeat. They disappeared into a room. And the boys came out and shut the door behind them.

"I, Sai and Gaara will stay here. Naruto, Kiba, and Choji take Hyuuga home. He's to drunk and passed out to take care of himself. Ugh what a troublesome night." Shikamaru commented again as he sat down on the couch.

Sai just stood where he was with that fake-ass smile plastered onto his face. "I agree. This was….as you say Nara a troublesome night."

"Alright help me carry him Kiba." Naruto said as he purposely dropped Neji's heavy body onto the floor.

"Naruto don't drop him!!!" Kiba complained. "He'll already have a hangover when he wakes up. Why does he need a concussion?" Kiba said in a know-all way.

"I could care less how many problems he'll have in the morning. What he did was unforgivable." Naruto proclaimed glaring at the passed out Hyuuga. Each young man nodded in agreement.' If looks could kill Neji. You'd be long dead by now.' Naruto thought to himself as he picked up one of Neji's arms and slung it over his shoulder.

Kiba on the other side did the same. Choji just walked behind them as the took the body away.


	8. Pay Back Begins

Chapter 8

A/N: ok this takes place at Neji's place. We see what happens after the almost rape of Sakura and how Neji gets in some deep poo with his Uncle, Hiashi…..did I really just say poo?? Hehehee poo what a strange word. Ok well I've babbled on enough here's your story!!!

Story:

Neji woke up in the morning his head hurting so much. When he tried to sit up he felt dizzy. "Ugh," he groaned holding his head. "What happened last night?" He asked the air slowly sitting up. "Well I went to get a few drinks with Lee and Ten Ten…..then what?" He asked himself. "Oh that's right I went to see Sakura…..waite did I really go to see her?" He mulled it over trying hard to remember if it was true.

"Hey Neji-san," came a beautiful voce from the hall. "May I come in?" It asked he didn't need to see who it was.

"Yeah come on in Hinata," he said rubbing his head some more.

As Hinata stepped into his room so did his Uncle. The clan lord. _I must be in some deep crap if Hiashi is seeing me._ Neji thought to himself wondering what could bring his Uncle's presence.

"Do you have any idea how much you've embarrassed the Hyuuga name?" Hiashi yelled at Neji.

"Uncle I don't understand. What have I done?" Neji said flinching. Yes even Neji was afraid of his Uncle. Who wouldn't be? The man oozed power and control. He was rich and powerful. Period.

"You must know Haruno Sakura. Well three of her friends carried your shameful ass home. They told me that you had tried to have you way with Haruno-san. They as in Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Akimichi Choji. Neji you have disgraced your family name. I hear by-"

"NOOOO!!!!" Hinata cut in before Hiashi was able to finish his sentence. "Please Father don't disown him. Please. Neji-san and I have just started to talk to one another without hatred .Please. Father. If anything have him suspended from missions. Just don't disown him. Have him make it up to Sakura-san." Hinata says almost on the verge of tears. Her long hair framed around her cute angelic face. Her pearl white eyes pleading for Hiashi to change his mind.

Hiashi breathed in and let it out after some time. "Hinata, my daughter, you speak with years beyond your age. I have decided that Hyuuga Neji be in Haruno Sakura's debt until she claims fit." Hiashi said with a stern voice.

Neji sat there trying to reregister what had just happened. "Wh-What do you mean until she claims fit?" Neji pursued.

"You are to do Haruno Sakura's bidding until she says that she does not need you. So I'm guess that means you better pack your stuff up and head over to her living quarters and start to grovel at her feet." Hiashi.

"Uncle this is unfair and cruel punishment!!" Neji argued trying to get out of this so called unfair and cruel grounding. "Besides Hyuuga's do not grovel to anyone. We are like kings compared to all others." Neji continued.

"You right now are not worthy of the title Hyuuga. But because Hinata has begged for a lesser punishment than disownment you are also in her debt."

"But Uncle-"

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME HYUUGA NEJI!!" Hiashi actually screamed at Neji. Now anyone with half a brain would know to stop there. But not Neji. He didn't want to serve Sakura. She would make him do petty things like grocery shopping. And laundry. Things women should be doing instead of men.

"But Uncle you've always told me to live without regrets." Neji said softly remembering Hiashi's words after Neji's father had been killed.*

"Yes you are right but you have lived in the wrong way. Do you know what happened at Haruno Sakura's place?" Hiashi questioned. Neji shook his head no and was intrigued to find out. "You almost raped her. You were so intent that you would have her that you have not only caused her harm but ruined any kind of trust and friendship with her. And I was so hoping this girl would be the one for you Neji." Hiashi said walking out of the room.

"Be thankful Neji-san." Hinata said also taking her leave to go train with her father.

"I am." Neji said sitting back down on his bed. He was still in shock that he had actually tried to harm a woman in that way. He knew what he had to do. And reluctantly Neji started to pack his things.

Outside of Neji's room stood Hiashi and Hinata. "Father do you think it will work?" Hinata asked obviously having doubts about the plan.

"It better. I didn't agree to her Haruno Kaemon* for nothing." Hiashi said turning on his heel and walking away with his hands in his sleeves. Hinata followed close behind him. "Now come daughter let's see if you have learned anything since yesterday." Hiashi challenged.

Hinata grinned and nodded her head. Both of them heading out to the training area in the Hyuuga compound.

Neji finished packing and slung his backpack on his shoulder. He sighed and shut of the light as he walked out. He set his bag by his closed door and went to take a shower. As he turned on the water he started to strip of his clothes. He noted that they needed to be ironed. He didn't know how to iron. But he'd bet Sakura did. She was a woman after all. As his shower warmed up he stood there looking in the mirror.

Then suddenly Sakura's face appeared. She had a warm smile and her eyes were full of joy and….lust? The only thing Neji could note was that he was getting hard from imaging her. He stepped into the shower and turned the water on cold. As the cold water pelted his body he felt some relief that his member was going down.

"There that's a good boy," he felt silly talking to his penis. He turned the water on hot and started to lather himself down with soap. He shampooed his long rippling chocolate brown locks thoroughly. After rinsing the shampoo from his hair he started to wash his hair with conditioner. His point of view of it was with hair this good who could not want it to be silky and smooth. Besides he didn't like to have tangles in his hair that mean he would have to work extra hard on his looks.

Long after Neji was done with washing himself and his hair he still stayed in the shower. He kept thinking of Sakura's face in the mirror once again he knew he was getting horny and he just couldn't help himself anymore. He gave into his fantasies and moved his hand south. His hand gently started to stroke himself Neji threw his head back and moaned imagining Sakura's mouth around his member. He couldn't help himself he started to pump himself faster thinking of Sakura and how-

A knock came at the door and Neji immediately snapped back into reality. Was he really going to masturbate to a stubborn, rude, pink haired girl? He decided it was from the shower. He must have been there at least 40 minutes now. The heat was getting to him. Yeah that was it. It was the heat. Neji turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door.

There stood his most favorite maid. She had given him many nights of pleasure. She was like his lover in every physical way. But he didn't love her.

"Ah Mana have you finished with my clothes?" Neji asks leaning across the frame of the door. He knew Mana had a soft spot for his nakedness and he was determined to use it against to her to get a certain pink haired woman out of his mind.

Mana blushed deeply and handed him his freshly pressed clothes. She was in love with Neji. More than she could imagine. When she heard the clothes hit the floor with a soft thud she looked up and was captured in those pearl eyes. "Hyuuga-san?-" She asked but she was so lost in his eyes she couldn't finish when Neji's lips crashed against her. She made a small moan and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel Neji's erection on her thigh. That only made her want him more. "Ahhh Neji," Neji's name rolled of her tongue in a moan.

"Tell me what you want," Neji demanded from the pretty servant. He had ripped the upper part of her maids outfit off of her shoulders. Neji's long fingers exploring the best and fastest way to get her out undress her. Neji's hand roamed up her skirt and he could feel the hot wetness dripping down her leg. "Tsk tsk tsk wet already I see," he said shaking his head. His voice held amusement. He roamed his hand closer to the girls white panties.

"Can we do this in your room?" Mana moaned out in question. She felt kind of weird doing this in the hall. There was something kind of tacky about it. Well not tacky sort to say but just weird.

"Come," Neji demanded of her stepping in to the bathroom. Of course she followed with pleasure. He closed the thick wooden door behind her and pushed her hard against it. Mana moaned in sheer pleasure. She loved it when he was rough with her. "Neji," she says desperately trying to get his attention. She receives a 'hn' in response, "Please I want you inside of me please," Mana says out of breath. Neji was already three steps ahead of her. He always was. Mana was a simple woman to please. Only a pinch here and a kiss there and the girl was slicker than a slimy slug. Neji lifted Mana and she responded in wrapping her long lean legs around Neji's perfect hips. As Neji plunged deep into her Mana screamed in ecstasy. Neji pounded into her with brutal force. Every time Neji slammed into her back crashed against the door Mana moaned. It only took about five maybe ten minutes before the pair was please and totally stress free.

"Thank you Mana you may leave," Neji said putting Mana done onto the cold tile floor.

"Can I see you tonight," Mana asked running her hand across his chest. Neji slapped it away and looked at her cold.

"No I won't be here. I'll be moving in with my new partner. Sorry Mana but I really don't want you as my toy," Neji said releasing her wrist. He found it somewhat amusing that she ran from in tears. _'Women what pitiful creatures.'_ Neji thought to himself picking up the clothes. He bent down and picked up his favorite pair of boxers. They had bananas on them. He shut the door and pulled them on and got dressed in his casual attire. Of course he would have blue jeans with cuts in them and a tan tee. His head band was the color of his eyes. He loved his hair but not enough to have it in his eyes. No like the girls did with theirs. Plus the headband covered up the seal on his forehead. He dried his long chocolate hair and again tied it off exactly two inches from the bottom. He sighed knowing he couldn't stall any longer.

Neji opened the door to the hall walking across and grabbing his tan book-bag that he slung over one shoulder. He sighed heavily as he walked out of the Hyuuga compound.

1st *- Kaemon mean joyful, righthanded. Old Samurai name. I needed a name for Sakura's dad so yeah. ;3

2nd*- ok idk if Hiashi really says that but I needed something for Neji to argue with hehe

3rd*-Mana means love, affection


	9. Is Any of This for Real or Not?

Chap 9  Is Any of This for Real or Not?

Witnesss: yeah your kinda right so imam gonna fix that soon promise.

A/N: Ok I think some of you will be confused by this but all the things that have been happening to Sakura were just a bad dream. Or was it? Oh if you're wondering why my stories are so weird it's cuz I listen to music and I inject the music in the story as I type it. When I say inject I mean like the feeling of the song so if it's a happy song I write good things if it's a sexy song you know and blah blah blah!!!! I mean I know that's weird and all but hey I think I come up with some really cool stories that way. Oh n no I will never reveal what kind of music I listen to cuz….it's top secret info!!!! 

STORY TIME!!!!!:

The next morning Sakura woke up in her bed. She was having the most horrible dream. She had a dream that Sasuke had died by Orochimaru and that she met some prick named Neji who tried to rape her. She sighed a heavy breath of relief when she looked over to see Sasuke Uchiha still sleeping soundly next to her.

"Sakura why are you up so early??" Sasuke questioned with his eyes closed. Sakura gasped and started to stutter.

"We-well Sas-Sasuke I-I had a b-bad dream-m an-and I wo-woke up." Sakura stuttered. "I didn't mean to-to wake you Sasuke…..eep" Sakura squeaked as she was flung backwards and she came into view of Sasuke's handsome face. He opened those deep oxyn eyes that she loved so much.

"Hmmm want to tell me what the bad dream was?" Sasuke asked as he made himself comfortable against her.

"Well you were working on the Light program and Orochimaru was after it so he used me to get to it and then when I walked towards him he gave the order to kill you. Then he made me his slave and had me do the nasty with him…well every time he tried I'd cried out your name and he'd stop. Then I poisoned him and his little pet Kabuto," Sakura said and she heard Sasuke chuckle at the last part. She continued on." Then I ran away and I met some really nice people. I worked for the government of konoha. I met this really funny blonde person who I've known for a many years. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. You should remember him. He came to visit not long ago. Well in my dream he had began to date Hyuuga Hinata. Then I had to switch partners and I got paired up with this really mean guy. Don't get me wrong he was hot-"Sakura was cut off when Sasuke sat up and gave her a death glare.

"You didn't sleep with him…..did you?" Sasuke said probing for the truth in her emerald eyes. He was taken back when he saw them soften with laughter. Sakura was laughing at him.

"Of course not Sasuke. And why would it matter? I'm still a virgin." Sakura laughed more when she say Sasuke turn his head a dark blush on his cheeks. "Are you blushing Uchiha?" She teased him.

Sasuke turned his head slowly to glare at Sakura with his predator like gaze. "Tell me more about your dream. I'm intrigued."

As Sasuke layed back down beside her Sakura started up again. "Well he was Hinata's cousin. You should remember Neji. He was that prick that made fun of your research and you wiped the floor with his buttie." Sakura said smiling. She heard Sasuke chuckled against her shoulder. He was leaving his mark again. She rolled her eyes but none the less continued her story. "Anyway he was being really mean to me so I seduced him and he ended up falling for it. So he decided that he was going to take me. Well he got drunk and came to my apartment where I was living and he tried to rape me. But Naruto and the boy gang came to my rescue!!" She said clapping her hand and giggling.

"Boy gang huh? And who would these people be?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well Kiba, Choji, Sai, And Gaara," Sakura said and she let out a gasp when she felt Sasuke's hand roam down her body. "Sas- Sasuke!!!!" She said and she grabbed his hand in attempt to pull it away.

"Please Sakura. We've been on this stupid island for months now." Sasuke whined. He knew it would bring Sakura to her knees if he whined and gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well that's your own damn fault. You're the one who wanted to work on the Light program in secret. You should have brought somebody else…..like Ino. She would love to do this with you." Sakura said resisting the urge to let him do what he wanted. She hated it when he whined at her. It was her weak spot for him.

"But Sakura I only want you and only you. Please try to understand that. I want to only do this with you and you alone." Sasuke said losing his patience with her. He hated it when Sakura refused him but it only made him want to that much more. "Sakura please I love….I love…I love… I-"

"Sasuke," came a very seductive voice. When he went to look over the blush returned. Somehow Sakura had managed escape him and get into one of his t-shirts. He could see her sexy green panties. Her pink hair was somewhat messy but that only enhanced her beauty.

"Sakura," Sasuke said closing his eyes and smiling. He shook his head from side to side. When he opened his oxyn eyes he was staring straight at Sakura. "You just love to play with fire Sakura. But there's one little thing you need to know, if you play with fire your going to get burned." Sasuke finished as he pressed his lips against Sakura's.

"Not if you know how to control it." Sakura whispered against his lips. She gave him a firm and quick kiss before pulling away and jumping out of bed. Sasuke groaned. He knew what was coming next. It was a daily routine. "I need to get ready to go out for a run. I'll be back in an hour or two. Do you think you can make yourself breakfast?" Sakura question as she turned her back to him. She went to her dresser and pulled opened one of the sliding thingies.* She grabbed a pair of black buttie shorts that said Sakura on the back of them. She stepped into them quickly and pulled them up. She adjusted the pull strings on them and shut the dresser thing. Then she went to her closet and opened it. She was out of Sasuke's t-shirt into a flash and into a green sports bra that hugged her breasts. She went into the bathroom next and grabbed two black hair ties and threw her long already messy pink hair up into a very messy pony tail.

When she shut the light off in the bathroom and looked over to the bed Sasuke had reverted into a child with a mean temper. He was pouting on the bed with his arms crossed. Of course being Sasuke he used a ninjutsu to make himself look like his younger self.

"Lemme guess. Eight?" Sakura said crossing her arms over her breasts. She gave him a stern look.

"I don't want you to go." Even Sasuke had changed his voice to fit the impersonation. "And no I'm nine!!!"

"Sorry Sasu-kun I have to go. You know this is my daily routine. But if you insist on being a child about it then I will give you chores to do while I'm gone."

In an instant Sasuke was standing in front of her in his right age. He was about a head or two taller than Sakura and he often took it to his advantage. "Just for today can you not go?" He whined hoping to make her change her mind. But to none of his surprise Sakura smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed her pink ipod and head phones. She also grabbed her white ipod armband. As she proceeded to get ready Sasuke pouted. He knew this wasn't in his character to do so but he was determined today.

"Bye Sasuke," Sakura waving a dismissive hand towards him. She was smiling knowing that Sasuke was really trying hard to get her into bed with him. What was stopping her? As Sakura stepped out of the laboratory and the sun hit her eyes she moved her hand up to cover them. The sun was just rising. Then she went down to the beach. She hadn't even bothered to wear shoes. She was going to run on the beach today. As she neared the shore the smell of salt invaded her noses. She could somewhat taste it. She walked her way up to the waves that were licking the white sand beneath her feet. As the cool water hit her feet she smiled. This always did relax her. Sakura turned on the song Dirty Dancing by The New Kids on The Block. She loved the back beat. She starched for five or ten minutes and then began to run the island length.

About half way through her run Sakura started to feel funny. As if she was being pulled away from reality. She heard someone call her name. But she kept running. It felt like she was going to wake up from a very good dream.

"SAKURA!!!!"

Sakura closed her eyes and stopped running and then she opened them and there was Naruto hovering over her.

"Geez Sakura!!! Don't ever scare me like that again!!!" Naruto sighed heavily

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked still thinking she was in her dream.

* You know those things where you put clothes in and stuff. They slide open and there's like clothes in it. What are those things called?


	10. Conflicting

A/N: Alrighty then!! That was a fun chappie to write hehe. I kno I'm very modern in my writing sorry can't help it hehe. Okie dokie!!!! Well let's get ready for the next chappie shall we.

Chapter 10

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura questioned again. She now was more aware of her surroundings. She was in her room. In her apartment. It'd been 4 years since Sasuke was murdered.

Naruto was hovering over Sakura. His hands had a death grip on her shoulders. He had been trying to wake her for fifteen minutes. He had heard her whimpering and then calling out for Sasuke. In his heart he felt a sting of jealously knowing that Sakura had still not gotten over Sasuke. But more than anything Naruto felt worried. Worried that Sakura may not ever recover from Sasuke's death. He had gone to the funeral. Not believing that Sasuke was dead. Upset that his best friend had passed away. And even more so that Sakura was absent for the funeral. He knew the two were lovers. At least that was the impression they had left on everyone. They called each other by their first names and sometimes added chan or kun at the end.

What had gotten to Naruto the most was when the last time he had visited the two Sasuke was talking about marrying Sakura. Sasuke had said that he had always been in love with Sakura and that he could not live with out her. But now looking at it Naruto now saw it was Sakura that couldn't live without Sasuke.

"Sakura you of all people should know that Sasuke is dead. He was killed by the S-class missing nin Orochimaru," stated Naruto softening his grip on Sakura's shoulders.

"Where's Sasuke now then?" Sakura asked innocently as if she had not ever visited the grave of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Buried in the Uchiha graveyard. You of all people should know. You visit him at least once a month. "Naruto's voice cracked with sadness. Sasuke had been his best friend and rival but most of all they had been so close that the two boys considered each other brothers. Naruto could still remember the last time he talked to Sasuke.

4 years earlier:

_Naruto walked into the kitchen of the lab looking for ramen to eat. He knew perfectly well that Sasuke was not a ramen lover like he was. He also knew that if Sakura caught him in her kitchen at 3 in the morning she would kill him or injure him so bad that he would be hospitalized for a year. At the thought of being injured hurt Naruto's ego and his body. He shivered. And it wasn't because he was cold. _

_Naruto opened the cabinets and peeked inside. He sighed seeing a box of ramen. "Sasuke I would kiss you….if you weren't a man that is," Naruto whispered. But he had soon wished he hadn't for as soon as he reached for the ramen the kitchen light turned on. _

"_NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came a screech from the far side of the kitchen. Naruto trembled in fear._

_As he slowly turned there stood Sakura in her pink pajamas. Naruto smiled politely and closed the cabinet. "Gee who left this cabinet door open. I could have hit my head on it when I was looking for a cup." Naruto being the very clever fox he was lied to Sakura._

_Of course Sakura didn't believe him. She tapped her foot waiting to hear the full truth from Naruto. Soon she was whisked away from her feet. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and giggled. Who else would it be?_

"_Saku-chan give Naruto a break. He didn't have dinner before he arrived. Let him eat darling." Sasuke said roughly shaking his head at his pink haired companion. She had always had a temper. And that's why he chose her to stay with him. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave him the "You owe me one" look. Naruto just gave him the goofy smile that he usually have Sakura when she caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. _

"_But Sas-kun you-"_

"_Shhh shhh Saku-chan there ther. Let it be." Sasuke said soothingly to her while running his fingers through her long pink hair. He then turned and carried her to the room they shared._

_Naruto stood in the kitchen feeling a tad jealous that Sakura had fallen for Sasuke and not him. Then his stomache grumble and he smiled. "Well I'm hungry!!!" Naruto stated and then continued his quest for the ramen. But there was one problem. He couldn't remember what cabinet it was in._

4 years later

Naruto never did find the ramen again. Only because it didn't exist. He found that out in the morning from Sasuke. Sasuke laughed and laughed until he was crying. Naruto was shocked because Sasuke had not laughed like that since they were children. It made Naruto mad because when the two boys were in college the two had a little fling on Chritmas eve. But the two had not spoken of it and Naruto had planned to talk to Sasuke about it because it had bothered him. Naruto had conflicting feelings. He didn't think he was gay but anytime he was around Sasuke his heart would melt and he would think of that Christmas Eve. But now it was to late to talk to Sasuke.

"I love you Naruto," Came a small voice.

Naruto looked down to see Sakura cuddling against him and asleep. Naruto smiled and layed down next to her. He had always loved Sakura.

"I love you too Saku-chan."

A/N: comment plz!!


End file.
